


Bates Ultimate Grand Slam

by SweetArsenicSulfide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cheating, Cock Worship, Condoms, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Erections, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Forced Masturbation, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Magic Cock, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor League Baseball, Multi, No one is actually watching the game, Not Beta Read, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Past Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Puppy Play, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Showers, Sorry for the baseball kinksters, Teacher/Student Roleplay, The baseball is just a setting, There is no baseball related sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetArsenicSulfide/pseuds/SweetArsenicSulfide
Summary: Originally titled: Everyone Loves Bates, They Just Can't Help ThemselvesTodd realized that he needed Bates more than he had ever needed anyone in his life. It wasn’t at all awkward to be sitting with him, listening to him, touching himself as he told Bates anything he wanted to know.
Relationships: Incubus/Everyone else, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Hit it (Out of the Park)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about an incubus with soft lovely eyes. People just can't seem to help themselves around him. Or they do help themselves around him and have absolutely no shame or even awareness about it. 
> 
> Many of the things that the characters find themselves doing they would probably not normally do if it weren't for those lovely, soothing eyes. So beware, extremely dubious consent ahead.

> Bradley found himself straddled across Bate’s lap, rolling his hips against the bulging erection he could feel building underneath him. He let out a low bitten-back moan that he pressed into the sweaty t-shirt of the man he was currently grinding against as though his life depended on it.
> 
> “Shhh that’s a good boy,” Bates murmured in his ear, “you don’t want your girlfriend’s coworkers to catch us, do you?”
> 
> Brad froze for a moment. That’s right, Alyssa was downstairs. How did he get up here, writhing and moaning in Bate’s lap? 

It was an awful day to go to a baseball game. The July sun cooked the wide expanse of the concrete stadium into an oven, and the previous day’s rain made the air almost too thick to breathe. Bradley was not excited to go, as they were riding to the stadium with his girlfriend’s friend Avery, who definitely did not like him, and her doting boyfriend Todd. As expected, Avery had made some snipe as Bradley was getting into the car, and he had responded in kind. Not as rudely as he could have mind you, but rudely enough that everyone was sitting in awkward silence as Todd drove to the game. Brad’s stomach was twisting in knots; he had a hard week at work culminating in getting screamed at by his incompetent boss the night before, and now Alyssa was sitting in silence instead of standing up for him. Though, if he was being honest with himself, Todd was also silent when it happened, and avoided Avery’s angry eye contact after Brad’s rude retort.

Since they lived within walking distance of Avery, and Todd didn’t drink, they had all agreed to carpool together so the three of them could have fun. They were meeting up with one of the girls’ other friends and her boyfriend at the stadium, and out of desperation Brad had talked one of his coworkers into meeting them there as well. He got along just fine with the other boyfriend, but with Avery ragging on him every chance she got for however long the damn game took, he knew he needed another person to hold him back from telling her exactly what he thought of her. Normally he wouldn’t care to censor himself, but Avery was really tight with Alyssa’s boss, and Alyssa really needed Avery and her boss on her side if she ever wanted to move up the ladder. So because he was a good boyfriend, he bit his tongue and _took it like a man._

Brad wasn’t even sure how he had convinced Bates to come with him to a minor league baseball game on what was shaping up to be the hottest day of the year, but Brad was already eternally grateful. Bates was cool, handsome, and he made every social situation flow like water. Brad wasn’t sure exactly what he did at the company, (he might have even been in middle management?) but Bates was as comfortable around lowly grunts like Brad as he was with the big bosses. 

Somehow, Bates had already met up with Cho and Michael and was chatting animatedly about something when they walked up. They all looked over as the tense foursome approached. Bates smiled at Brad, and then shifted his gaze over Brad’s shoulder to Todd’s surly face.

“Heeeey,” Cho squealed and the other girls responded in turn as they all gathered in to hug each other. Brad watched his girlfriend squeeze her friends and chat cheerfully as some of the tension resolved. Todd continued to stare at Bates as he and Michael finished up their conversation.

“Michael did you already find a new friend at the baseball park?” Alyssa joked once she was done complementing every aspect of Cho’s outfit.

“Old friend actually,” Michael replied with a laugh while Bates made a little wave at the newcomers with his hand, “I was one of his interns when I worked at Lloyd and Birb in the summers during college. But I think he’s Brad’s special friend today right?” Unnoticed by everyone else Todd let out a soft choked little gasp as Bates glanced at him again, unheard by anyone else over the noise of the stadium. 

“Yep, he’s one of the guys in my division.” Brad answered, even though he wasn’t really sure which division Bates actually worked in. 

“Oh wow Brad, pretty risky to bring a hot date to a game with your girlfriend,” Avery said sweetly, never missing a chance to imply that he should be dating someone else.

Another jab. He felt an angry retort rise on his tongue when Bates laughed.

“Well Avery, if you’re jealous and that’s a particular fantasy of yours, I’m sure Todd and I could come to an agreement.” He winked at Todd who shivered and flushed.

Instant relief washed away Brad's anger at the sight of Avery immediately going pink and silent. Cho, Alyssa, Brad and Michael all laughed. Todd reached his hand down to readjust himself as he awkwardly joined in and if anyone was looking they might have noticed a _quick unconscious squeeze_ of his slightly tented shorts.

Bates and Todd shared a long look as conversation resumed between everyone else.Todd’s gentle squeeze began to shift to unconsciously palming himself as the rest of the group continued on obliviously toward the stadium. 

“I know Cho mentioned you’re still really close with a lot of the people you interned with in college,” Alyssa said to Michael, “I think that’s really cool. Most of the people at my internship either didn’t care or tried to sabotage me.”

“A lot of that is because of Bates,” Michael replied. “He used to throw these awesome dinner parties where we got to rub elbows with some of the big guys in the business. All of the interns would always eat and drink way too much and every single time we would stay after and talk way too late and wind up falling asleep in his living room.” Michael laughed as his eyes went a little hazy remembering old times... and then snapped back to reality. “Every group that came through ended up super close even after the summer ended. I still get together with a lot of them even though we all live in different cities.”

At the back of the group, Todd’s hand found its way down the front of his shorts and he was having difficulties stroking himself without making noises loud enough to be heard. As they approached the front gate, Todd removed his hand from his cock and touched Avery’s arm. 

“I need to use the bathroom really quickly. I’ll meet you there.” He said urgently in her ear, and then walked off in a direction that was most definitely not the bathroom. 

“Okay,” she replied distractedly, not realizing he had already left.

Bates stopped the group for a moment. “I’ll be right back,” he said warmly, looking them all directly in the eye, _“you’ll save us seats but won’t even notice we’re gone,”_

 _“Okay,”_ everyone replied in tandem, and turned to enter the gate as if their conversation had not been interrupted. 

Somehow, Todd had ended up in the backseat of his car, air conditioning blowing, rapidly stroking a raging erection next to a friend of a girlfriend’s friend’s boyfriend. Who was also a man. A man that Todd desperately, ravenously wanted within a moment of seeing. 

Bates smiled at him, and his eyes began to pulse blue, and then grey and then green in a slow soothing pattern. Todd slowed the furious pace of his hand to match the soothing pace of Bates' eyes. His breathing slowed and he relaxed into the sensation of fucking himself in front of a stranger. His desperate want had cooled into a pleasant haze as he waited for further instructions. 

“Do you have anything to cover yourself?” Bates murmured, _“it would be unfortunate to spill all over your nice leather seats.”_

“Unfortunate,” Todd agreed as his fuzzy brain grasped for a solution, “I have a sock in my gym bag in the trunk, I’ll grab it.” He fumbled for the door with his free hand, his erection still straining, red and beginning to leak into his right hand.

 _“No,”_ Bates said softly but firmly as a family walked by the car, and Todd stopped moving completely, staring into those soft pulsing eyes with his mouth slightly open. “I’ll get your sock while you continue to sit there, touching yourself, and thinking about how much of a _good boy_ you want to be for me.”

Todd let out a low moan from deep in his gut as his hand started up again. Up and down he stroked himself, picture the slow pulse of Bate’s eyes, trusting those eyes, submitting to those eyes. He barely noticed Bate’s return. Todd slipped the crew sock, filled with lotion found in his gym bag, over his aching cock and began to slowly thrust into his hand. The lotion was warm from sitting in the car and he groaned slightly as he pulled in and out of the slick tube he was tightly gripping around himself. 

_“You feel good, you feel relaxed, you are going to keep looking at me”_ Bates said with a smile.

“I feel so good, your eyes are so good, they make me feel so good,” Todd groaned in reply.

“You feel comfortable, comfortable enough to tell me the truth. _Telling me the truth makes you feel good,_ ” Bates murmured

“Yes, I will tell you the truth,” Todd agreed, the pulse of pleasure in his groin and in his brain leading the words from his lips.

“You were all tense when you arrived,” Bates murmured. “What happened?”

“Avery said something mean,” Todd replied, feeling the warmth in his body increase, “Brad said something mean back. You make me feel so good now.”

“And why was Avery mean?” 

Todd’s eyelids fluttered as he considered his answer. “Brad’s a bad boyfriend to Alyssa, so Avery finds it difficult to be nice to him.” He frowned, as the warm glow in his brain and his groin began to fade and his cock began to soften. He began to thrust a little faster into the warm sock, but to no avail. He looked up at Bates in panic as he felt his pleasure slipping from him. 

“What’s happening?”

“I told you that only telling the truth would make you feel good.” Bates murmured, his voice still low and even.

“I don’t want to be a bad boyfriend, but she’s jealous that I’m not good enough” Todd said desperately, and to his relief the warmth stopped slipping from his veins and he began his long slow strokes anew, though he had fallen to half mast.

“Tell me more about how Avery feels,” Bates said softly. Had his voice always been that deep? Todd decided he didn’t care.

“Avery-” he started, then swallowed her name down, some part of him resisting speaking ill of her to a man he barely knew. Todd focused on his hand and the delightful, slick up and down motion of the dirty sock over his swollen-

 _“Look at me,”_ Bates said in a soft but deep, deep voice that rattled Todd to the core as he raised his eyes back to the pulsing swirling abyss in Bates' eyes. 

_“Telling me the truth makes you feel good,”_ Bates repeated.

Todd softly moaned his assent as he felt every fiber of the fabric stroking around his aching cock. 

_“You desperately need to tell me the truth,”_ Bates emphasized.

Todd moaned again, losing himself to that deep voice and those soft pulsing eyes.

From a place deep inside his chest, Todd spoke, “Avery is jealous that her friends have handsome boyfriends, even though they’re not as rich as hers.”

“Why does she go after Brad?”

“She can’t rile up Michael, he’s too calm and he laughs it off but-” Todd paused for a moment as he trembled on the edge of what he clearly thought was a great secret.

“Come on my _good boy_ , unload your troubles on me, open your mind to me, spill your secrets to me” Bates whispered.

Todd’s eyelids fluttered again and he looked into Bates lap, “I think she might be in love with Alyssa a little bit,” he admitted softly. “She used to make out with her at parties as a joke in college but I’m not sure-” he swallowed temporarily distracted by the image of his girlfriend sticking her tongue down Alyssa’s throat, unbuttoning her blouse and sliding her hands in between her legs. He noticed something large trying to press its way out of Bates’ pants and snapped back to finish his sentence “-it was a joke to her.”

“Thank you,” Bates said softly, and Todd returned his gaze to those shifting eyes, fantasy and tented pants forgotten. 

“You have been _so good_ for me, I’m going to count down from three. _Every number I speak, you are going to feel a tighter pressure in your groin. You will be more awake to your surroundings, but you are going to press more of your nervousness, more of your insecurity, and more of your resistance to my will into your cock. When I reach zero, you will release everything out, and you will be utterly, unconditionally willing to please._ ”

“I’m yours,” Todd agreed breathlessly. 

Bates laughed, and it was not kind.

“Three.” 

Todd groaned, suddenly aware that he was incredibly hard as his cock strained upward into his hand. When was the last time he felt like this, so erect and aroused? Maybe not ever. “Fuck-” he gasped, “-I’m so-”

“Two.” 

Todd was almost in pain now, as he gazed into Bates’ face. Why was he like this, cock out and up in his backseat with the friend of a friend? It didn’t feel as awkward as it probably should but-

“One.”

Todd realized that he needed Bates more than he had ever needed anyone in his life. It wasn’t at all awkward to be sitting with him, listening to him, touching himself as he told Bates anything he wanted to know. He needed to be told what to do, he needed his release, he needed-

“Zero.”

Todd saw stars as he spilled with a force he didn’t even know was possible as he completely emptied his balls and with it his willpower into the sock. His vision went white, his life flashed before his eyes- and none of it mattered anymore. He had his purpose.

“Puppy, I need your help.” Bates murmured to the slack man with the empty eyes. 

“Anything you need,” Todd said as he straightened up, his hand still holding the sock full of his cum. He loved the pet name, particularly because he had the unshakeable urge to grind his flaccid, sensitive dick against Bate’s leg until he could die happy.

“I would like to spend some quality time with Brad today, but I would not like his girlfriend to catch us.” 

Todd would have been jealous, but Puppy didn’t care. His job, his mission, his whole life’s purpose was Bate’s pleasure, and he was going to deliver. He was a _good boy_ after all. And he had a solution.

“Avery is going to invite everyone back to our house after the game. We have a whole second floor with two bedrooms, and the walls and floor are pretty soundproof. I’ll invite you when she invites everyone else. She won’t get upset in front of Alyssa.”

“I’ll make sure she has a lot of quality time with Alyssa all to herself; she won’t be upset you invited me,” Bates replied with a soft but profoundly predatory smile.

“I don’t care about that anymore,” Todd said, and he meant it.

Bates paused for a moment considering his options.

 _“You do care,”_ Bates said slowly, _“you still care about Avery, and you want her to be happy. With you.”_

“I’m yours,” Todd said stubbornly.

“Yes puppy, you are my _good boy_ ,” Bates emphasized gently as Todd’s breath hitched, “but Avery will take care of you, and you will take care of her. It’s not good for puppies to be alone when I’m not around.”

“No,” Todd agreed. Bates was right, of course he was right. And he was sure, given the chance, that Avery would be Bates’ happy little pet too.

“Good,” Bates said, gently stroking Todd’s hair. “Well now that that’s settled is there anything else you would like to do before we return?”

Todd glanced down. Sitting uncovered in Bates’ lap was an enormous cock, heavy and red, far larger than any human’s cock should be. There was no way something that enormous was going to fit anywhere inside of him, but he desperately wanted it to. He needed it to. 

He didn’t even really remember replying, just a long loud groan and fanatic licking of the precome beading on the head of Bates enormous swollen demonic organ. There was no way something like that could fit in his mouth, but he was pressing it down his throat, no -fucking- his throat with it all while an unholy groaning whine hummed a desperate tune around the pulsing organ that he was paying worship to. He fucked his throat, knowing in his soul that he didn’t breathe the whole time, knowing that the whole thing was impossible, but not caring. He didn’t even notice the rolling of his own hips as he humped Bates' leg with a hungry, mindless rhythm. Just forcing his face down until he was flush was Bates’ pelvis -breathing in his deep, delicious musk as he buried his nose into those dark curly hairs- and back up to worshipping the head, licking the precome, rubbing that soft tender spot at the base of the head that made Bates’ breath hitch and back down again as he felt the thing pulse and spill.

He was swallowing, so much more than he could ever have expected and when it was done he licked up what he had missed from Bates’ thighs, the seat, the floor before it evaporated into the air and he was breathing it. 

“Incubus perks,” Bates murmured, as Todd took gasping breaths trying to fill himself with as much as he could. Bates rubbed Todd’s distended belly; he had swallowed so much more than was usual on the first time and Bates couldn’t be prouder.

He scratched Todd’s head that rested in his lap and they were still for a moment, basking in the debauchery of what had just occurred. 

_“So good for me,”_ Bates murmured, and with a low agonized cry Todd came dry and untouched as he lay boneless in the backseat of his own car.


	2. Play Ball(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Chill I’m kidding,” Bates said with a knowing laugh as they carted their drinks back to the box, “you just looked like you got lost in the menu for a second there. The two different beer options must have really thrown you.”
>> 
>> “Fuck you,” Michael shot back humorously, “you know I’ll drink anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I will continue to update the tags as I go, so please heed the tags! Thanks :)

When Bates and Todd found the friends, they had already found their way to Todd’s box in the stadium. It was a small, intimate space in the very top with eight seats in a balcony looking out into the stadium and an area with a counter top and barstools further back in the air conditioning. There was also a small bathroom available.

Everyone else was braving the summer heat out on the balcony chatting and carrying on comfortably together. As soon as Todd sat down, he and Avery were in their own little world. Avery rubbed her hand on his stomach and pressed her lips to his, cleaning out his mouth with her tongue in an unusual display of PDA for her. Even more odd, no one else seemed to notice. 

“Sorry about that,” Bates said to Bradley as he settled himself in next to him. “Did I miss anything interesting?”

“What in the two seconds you were gone? Nah bro.” Brad replied with a laugh.

“I can already tell this is shaping up to be a boring-ass time,” Cho groaned. “How did I let Avery talk me into this?” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Alyssa and Brad said simultaneously, and Bates noticed that everyone already had stocked up on a drink of their choice before the game had started. 

“ I need to grab myself something, it looks like the party started without me!” Bates exclaimed.

“Oooh could you grab me another frozen marg? I want- fuck. Which one did I get?” Cho frowned in concentration, already glowing a little from downing the first one. 

“I’ll just go get you another one babe, I want something to drink too,” MIchael said with a laugh.

“Thank you puppy,” Bates purred in his ear as they walked out of the box. A low shiver went down Michael’s spine as his eyes went hazy. 

***

Michael was on his knees somewhere dark, licking, sucking, _moaning_ as his throat muscles swallowed around something big and hot and thick. It tasted familiar, and so good, impossibly good. He was milking it with his mouth and his hands, swallowing down gulp after gulp without missing a drop. 

“Oh puppy,” came a low groan from above him.

Michael’s whole body trembled as he saw spots, eyes rolling back into his head as his whole body _glowed_ with pleasure. He reached down with one of his hands, as the other stroked around the base of what was in his mouth and realized that he was still erect, and his pants were still unsoiled from his shuddering orgasm. His free hand drifted up, stroking his stomach which was becoming so sloshy; full with that glowing pleasure that he craved. How much had he swallowed? Not enough, he knew he needed more. He needed to drink down as much as he could to be soft and full and- He shuddered through another full body orgasm as he rubbed his growing belly, uncharacteristically distended and warm and _good_.

“Such a good puppy, coming dry for me after all this time, not making a mess,” a fond, proud whisper came from above, “one more big gulp of me and you’ll get a reward. Here it comes!”

Michael opened his throat like he did to shotgun a beer and felt a hot warm stream fill the pooling heat in his belly. Then he was being pushed onto his back, his fingers clenched in something soft as he was thrusting up into hot, roiling heat. 

“Yes please,” Michael sobbed, “please master, I need-”

It was vibrating around him now, a deep low hum that rattled him from his testicles to his breastbone, and he was choking on his own breath and spilling, spilling spilling until he relaxed into oblivion.

Michael felt a gentle nudge on his side as he jerked to attention. He gazed into the eyes of an exhausted food stand attendant as he spat out, “strawberry frozen marg and a can of Milton Lite please.”

Had he just had a wet dream while waiting in line for beer? Shit. He surreptitiously glanced down at his jeans. Good, no wet stain or erection, saved that embarrassment at least. He glanced over at Bates, who hadn’t seemed to notice his attention slip beyond the little nudge. Thank god.

“Did I zone out for a bit in line there?” He asked with a nervous laugh.

“I mean besides the soft moaning I didn’t really notice.”

“What?!”

“Chill I’m kidding,” Bates said with a knowing laugh as they carted their drinks back to the box, “you just looked like you got lost in the menu for a second there. The two different beer options must have really thrown you.”

“Fuck you,” Michael shot back humorously, “you know I’ll drink anything.”

Bates laughed again and Michael flushed, uncharacteristically flustered.

What did he really have to be so embarrassed about anyway? It’s not like Bates could read his mind; the guy had a mischievous streak and was clearly just messing with him like always.

Bates and Michael arrived back to the box without further incident. If anyone observed the new soft belly poking out of Michael’s shirt, they didn’t care enough to remember.


	3. Nail Down the Win

Surprisingly, the men were the first to retreat to the safety of the air conditioning. Brad was squeezed between Todd and Michael at the counter, engaged in a lively conversation that had him sucking down their air every time he laughed. 

In and out, in and out, each shaky breath shifting something deep in his gut. Bradley was beginning to feel a little warm, even after sitting in the mostly air conditioned room for a bit. He was soaking in the glowing heat coming from the two men around him; a strange but not unpleasant feeling sinking into his lungs, his eyes, his skin. He started to feel a little uneasy seated in his high stool at the counter as an odd heaviness settled in his groin; he began shifting back and forth, not quite able to get comfortable. But the conversation was so amusing, especially away from Avery, so he didn’t want to leave. 

“Mind if I take your place?” Bates rumbled in Todd’s ear, and with a smile Todd got up and trotted over to Avery like an obedient dog, tail wagging. Michael also took his cue and quietly got up to return to the girls, and suddenly the two men were fairly alone, separated only ten feet from the rest of the party on the balcony with the cool air blowing over them.

Bradley was getting pretty uncomfortable now, but he definitely didn’t want to leave now that Bates had replaced Todd. He hadn’t even noticed that Michael had gotten up.

“Nice of you to join us,” Bradley said with a smile as he slapped Bates lightly on the thigh. Except it was less of a slap, and more of a stroke, reaching upward from the knee and gliding closer, closer…

“I’m having a really good time. Thank you for inviting me, it hasn’t been nearly as painful as you made it out to be.” 

Bates’ eyes were pulsing gently now, and Bradley didn’t even realize as his hand crept hungrily upward until-

“Yeah,” he replied, his hand unconsciously palming at the other man, “you get along great with the other guys!”

Bates laughed, “We get along great too!” and Bradley’s hand sped up, squeezing and kneading at the hardening lump between Bates’ legs. 

“You two having fun back there?” Alyssa joked, and both of the men looked as Brad continued to grope at the other man, unseen behind the counter. He suddenly felt so illicit all of a sudden, having this _conversation_ with Bates with his girlfriend sitting right there. His hand was still disconnected from his conscious awareness, as it felt for zippers and buttons, searching mindlessly for better access to the heat it was cultivating between another man’s legs.

Bates’ smiled warmly at her. “We’ll be up in a moment,” he told her calmly, as both of her boyfriend’s hungry hands began to unbutton his slacks and pull them lower around his hips. _“You barely notice we’re not there as it is!”_

Alyssa laughed, eyes slightly dazed as she turned back to the incredibly boring baseball game. 

Bates turned back to Bradley, who was now striping his hands up and down the half erect demon cock, rubbing his testicles, getting a little too intimate even with the current oblivious company seated in front of them. It was time to take this somewhere more private.

“Excuse for a moment, I need to use the bathroom,” he said softly as he gently removed Brad’s rogue hands from his dick and tucked it back into his pants.

“Me too,” Brad replied as his newly freed hands reached down to give himself a tight squeeze, “I really feel like I need to pee for some reason.”

***

Brad was standing in the single occupancy bathroom with the door locked securely behind him, and with an embarrassed start he realized he accidentally had followed Bates in. Bates was already sitting on the toilet with his pants unzipped (but still on, and the seat and the lid were both down, not that it mattered) and an enormous cock pressing itself out of the unzipped gap. 

_“Bradley,”_ Bates murmured, and his head snapped up to see the slow gentle pulse of Bates’ eyes. Bradley suddenly felt relaxed as he realized he had _totally meant_ to follow Bates into the bathroom. They needed to have a _very important_ conversation, and meeting Bates in the bathroom with his cock out was a _totally normal_ way to do that. Bradley was kind of hard too, now that he thought clearly about it. 

Blue, grey, green, blue, grey, green. The gentle pulse of Bates’ eyes was nice, and Brad ambled over and knelt in front of that erect leaking cock, so he could hear Bates’ soft soothing voice better. _It was very important that Brad listened, and kneeling was just such a natural position for him._

“Your girlfriend is very observant,” Bates said softly, once Brad was kneeling in place with a soft, open expression. _”You should go home and fuck her after this, so she doesn’t get suspicious.”_

A soft frown formed on Brad’s face. “I don’t know if that will work,” he admitted. “Sex hasn’t been good lately, I haven’t been able to get her off.”

“And you could before?”

“Every time,” Brad replied with a sigh as his frown deepened. “She would scream and tell me how good it felt every time I came in her until about a month ago.” This was definitely a totally normal thing for Brad to tell his coworker as he sat on his heels four inches from Bates’ erect dick. His balls were in sight too, big and swollen and probably so soft to the touch. Bradley had an odd feeling that he would really like to rub them on his face. He _really_ felt like he had to pee now.

Seated above the horny idiot, Bates sighed. Clueless men were so convenient for his purposes but so frustrating in bed. “She was probably faking it puppy and decided she was tired of it,” Bates murmured as he thumbed the crease between Brad’s eyes, “but I’m going to help you.”

“You’ll help?” Brad said, his dazed face visibly brightening.

“Yes my good boy,” Bates purred as the pulse of his eyes grew stronger, “first you need to suck down a little love potion and then I’ll tell you how to make her _really_ scream after the game. _If you’re good for me, I’ll even demonstrate._ Sound good puppy?”

Brad’s eyes had drifted to the beads of precome bubbling up in front of him.

“Is that the love potion?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes puppy, _have a lick._ ”

***

Bradley was making out with Alyssa on the balcony of the stadium, his hand between her legs as she cleaned his teeth with her tongue and rubbed his swollen belly. She let out a soft little noise and he could feel the fabric at the seam of her thighs moisten as he slid his fingers free of her leggings. 

It was the top of the ninth, and everyone was itching to get out of there.

“Let’s beat the crowds and head out early to my place! Bates you’re invited too of course,” Avery said with a smile. There was a small streak of white dribbling out of her mouth from her attention to Todd throughout the game. 

“Man do you think you can drive?” Todd asked Michael, his voice still hoarse from his earlier activities. As far as he knew, he hadn’t had a drop of alcohol but he was feeling dizzier and giddier than he had in awhile, and his throat was raw and parched. And not being able to remember the day that well wasn’t a great sign either.

“Yeah of course. Cho and I got Ubered so we could both drink but I didn’t drink as much as I planned. I think I got a good bit of water in me at least because I feel kinda sloshy,” he laughed, his voice even raspier than Todd’s as he patted his belly.

“Bates, can Brad catch a ride with you? I don’t have enough seats for all of us.”

“Great idea puppy,” Bates replied as Todd shuddered in pleasure.

“Yeah buddy,” Michael was equally affected by the pet name as his eyes glazed over a bit, “this will be fun!”

“All of the boys’ voices sound so deep and sexy,” Cho laughed a little drunkenly as she hung off Michael’s arm. Two watered down margaritas had blasted her lightweight brain. 

“Yeah, I think I’m a little dehydrated” Brad agreed hoarsely, “clearly we need something to drink.”

***

Bradley was so comfortable. Bates had a really nice car with soft leather seats, cool air blasting from the vents, and plenty of room for Brad to bend over and suck him off. His jaw was beginning to get used to fitting it all in his mouth, and he was beginning to love the stretching feeling as he expressed his gratitude for the ride. It was the least he could do for the chance to get away from the rest of the crowd and besides, the love potion had worked wonders at the game and he needed more. For Alyssa’s sake of course.

“Twice in one day,” Bates sighed as Brad swallowed down another load in full view of anyone who might feel inclined to peek through the windows, “who knew I could be so lucky.”

Brad leaned back into the passenger’s seat with a sigh, satisfied at the glowing heavy weight pooling in his stomach. He wasn’t as full as Todd and Michael had been, but he was content to sit back and trace a gentle line from his navel to his nipples and back again as Bates started up the car. He wondered why he had never thanked anyone like this before? It felt so nice to hear Bates moan, and it tasted so good as it flowed down his throat.

“You did so well today,” Bates purred, “I could feel your mouth stretching to accommodate me _my pet_. Your body becomes so pliable once it’s saturated with my essence.”

Brad let out a little laugh and began to absentmindedly stroke himself off to the praise. He was enjoying the day today far more than he had planned, and he was so grateful to Bates for making it that way.

“As much fun as it would be to watch you clean your spend off the dashboard with your tongue, please wrap yourself with something in the glove box.”

Brad shivered at the image of being on his hands and knees, tongue on the dashboard, ass wiggling in the air, as his finger tore open the little silver package that would keep him from messing up Bates' nice car. Brad slipped something on himself that was so thin he could still practically feel his own fingerprints through it. It would really be so embarrassing to make a mess in Bates' car, especially since he was so nice to him all day. Bates was a really nice guy. Without really thinking, Brad also grabbed one of the small bottles and slipped it in his pocket to warm it up, not that he really had to worry after it sat in the hot car all afternoon. Then he carefully bent down so he wouldn’t knock the clutch of the car while it was being driven and began to warm Bate’s cock in his mouth a third time. _He was just so grateful to Bates for the wonderful day._

Bradley spent more time exploring with his free hand and tongue this time; he rolled Bates’ enormous testicles between his fingers, rubbed that rough spot at the base of the head that made Bates’ breath catch in his throat, licking and slurping all over. This time Bradley finished himself when Bates came in his mouth, and tied the condom off so it wouldn’t spill in the car. 

Bates laughed as Bradley resumed massaging his stomach, feeling the golden bliss flow this way and that as he pressed with his fingers.

“I never understand what joy there is in rubbing yourself that way, but I'm flattered puppy,” Bates said fondly as they pulled into Avery’s driveway. “You are going to be so soaked up with me that I could fuck you with a fire-hose and your soft little guts would make way.”

“Mmm,” Bradley said with a blush.

“You like that?” Bates seemed genuinely surprised. “Well perhaps another time. _Just relax now and look at me. It’s almost time for our lesson._ ”

And suddenly everything was blue, grey, green.

Bradley somehow ended up downstairs with Alyssa and Avery. Todd was there too but he was occupying the first floor bathroom with no sign of returning. Michael and Cho had snuck upstairs to fool around, and Alyssa had suddenly become so handsy that he wasn’t sure how he could extricate himself without physically throwing her off. But he knew he needed to, something was waiting upstairs for him and-

He suddenly felt the incredible urge to pee.

“Babe I gotta go!” He said sharply, and turned to sprint up the stairs.

“I have never seen him move that fast, he’s really gotta go!” He heard Alyssa joke to Avery. He didn’t quite hear her murmured reply, but he was totally consumed by the weird pressure of his bladder. He reached for the bathroom door handle, and heard Cho giggle.

“Dammit,” Brad muttered, as he realized that instead of the guest bedroom Cho and Michael had somehow ended up in the bathroom. 

“Bradley?” He heard Bates call, and suddenly he was standing in the guestroom, totally bare from the waist down. He didn’t have to pee anymore, but looking down he noticed his cock was rather flushed. Odd.

Bates was relaxing in a large executive office chair, admiring the view.

“Need some quiet time?” Brad joked as the noises from Michael and Cho floated through the wall.

“No, just waiting for your lesson. You’ve been _so good for me_ today I thought I would give a demonstration.”

Right, the lesson. Bradley carefully climbed into Bates’ lap, settling his bare taint down once his knees were stable. Bates was giving him an odd look as he settled himself. 

“What? This chair is plenty big for the both of us.”

“I thought it might be easier to demonstrate… On the bed? Isn’t that where you and Alyssa normally have sex?” Bates questioned.

“But what if Avery or Alyssa walks in? If we’re both lying in the bed together that will look very suspicious!”

Bates looked at Bradley settled half naked in his lap, bare cock already flushed pink and stirring to attention and anus pointed towards the door.

“You’re right. This is much less suspicious. Just to be sure though, maybe you should take your shirt-” before he could even finish his sentence, Bradley was entirely naked, nipples pointed perkily in his face. 

“Amazing,” Bates said wryly, “they’ll never suspect a thing.”

Brad smiled as his cock pulsed at the praise, completely missing the sarcasm. He enjoyed sitting in Bates lap; being completely naked and straddled over Bates’ fully clothed body felt right somehow. Like he was where he belonged. 

“Anyway,” Bates continued, “to business. I’ll be you, and you’ll be Alyssa as I demonstrate the lesson.”

“I’m all ears,” Bradley said enthusiastically, settling his naked body into a more comfortable straddle over Bates’ lap. Brad was sure he was right to pick this position, lying with another man in a bed would feel weird.

“First of all, you’re pretty big,” Bates said flatly, flicking lightly at the head of Brad’s cock, “which means you need to get her nice and slick before you put this thing in, otherwise it’s not going to be comfortable.”

“So foreplay,” Brad said, pleased he knew the answer.

“Yes, fmphh-” 

Bradley closed the distance between the two of them, sealing Bates lips with a searing kiss. He sucked on his lips, his throat, rubbing his hands up and down underneath Bates sweaty t shirt as Bates hands did some exploring of their own, and he began to whisper in his ear.

“Ah my eager pet, your body is so eager, you taste so good…” Bradley groaned, a deep aching thing that rumbled from his chest to his stomach. “Shhh pet, I want to hear you but softly, softly…” Bates began to mouth at his nipples and suck, and Bradley let out a soft high moan the way Alyssa would when he sucked on her tits. “Baby,” he gasped softly as Bates explored his back, his abdomen, pressing with his fingers and sucking, biting and licking. He imagined what it would feel like to be a woman in this situation, rubbing his pussy all over as he dry humped his taint, trying to achieve the right angle.

Bradley found himself sinking down further as he straddled across Bate’s lap, rolling his hips against the bulging erection he could feel building underneath him. He let out a low bitten-back moan that he pressed into the sweaty t-shirt of the man he was currently grinding against as though his life depended on it.

“Shhh that’s a good boy,” Bates murmured in his ear, “you don’t want your girlfriend’s coworkers to catch us, do you?”

Brad froze for a moment. That’s right, Alyssa was downstairs. How did he get up here, writhing and moaning in Bate’s lap?

Bates touched his face and smiled as he gave Bradley’s balls a gentle squeeze. “It seems like you have that aspect of foreplay covered. Let’s move on shall we?”

Brad rolled his hips into Bates' eager hand and almost chuckled to himself for his stupidity. That’s right, the lesson. He was playing Alyssa and Bates was playing him, in a _totally normal_ friendly roleplay.

“So normally I’m guessing this is the point at which you would piston her poor little cunt until you wore yourself out?”

“Okay asshole do you have a better idea?” Brad shot back quietly as Bates continued to roll his testicles around between his fingers. He wasn’t ready for Bates to fill him up yet, even though he was pretty sure that if he had soft little lips between his legs they would be dripping by now.

“Of course, but I’m going to require a little more… Audience participation from you.” Bates eyes began to pulse again, blue, grey, green and Brad found himself relaxing more into Bates’ lap. “I’m going to demonstrate proper finger technique. Now your asshole is obviously not going to be exactly the same anatomically speaking as a woman’s vaginal canal but a lot of the basics are the same. Just make sure you stay _nice and relaxed_.”

“Go for it,” Brad said. He felt so relaxed in Bates lap. It was the softest, most comfortable place to be. Even the erection pressing up into his taint was wonderful.

Bates squirted something onto his hand from a bottle that Brad vaguely remembered bringing in. 

“Now, this is also the appropriate time to get lube involved. You picked out a lovely silicon based lubricant for our demonstration today, but since you’ll be wearing a condom with her, you will want a water based lube.”

Brad sighed as a soft slippery finger began to circle the rim of his asshole.

“Nice? With her you can probably start with two, but for you I am stroking your first erogenous zone - the entry - with a single digit to get you nice and open for me.” 

Bates teased the finger around the rim, dragging it just inside and then out again as Brad’s body relaxed into the attention. He began to push it in a little deeper, opening Brad’s entry further, and then there were two fingers scissoring him open. Brad hid his eyes in Bates' shoulder, trembling as he relished in the sensation.

Once Bates could bury two fingers inside to the third knuckle, he moved on.

“You want to make sure she’s nice and aroused for this next part,” Bates said softly, as he gently stroked Brad’s cock, “it will make the next spot much easier to find. Obviously I’m stroking your cock right now, but you can circle your fingers around her clitoris while you finger her open for a similar effect.” Brad was whimpering now at the gentleness of the hands and he pressed his whole face into Bates neck and shakily inhaled.

“I’m going to press up against the front wall, her g spot is roughly in the same location as your prostate spot, and feel for a lump pressing out of the wall. The more aroused someone is the more engorged this spot will be.” Brad could feel Bates’ fingers pressing up inside him, circling and searching for the spot as Brad tried to angle his hips properly to help. When he let out a soft squealing noise, Bates knews he had found it.

“This is called circling,” Bates murmured as his fingers stroked gently around the spot, drawing tiny noises out of Brad, “you can press down on it like a doorbell,” this earned him a horrible choking squeaky moan, “you can make a gentle ‘come hither” motion,” this drew another round of little chokes as Bates stroked his finger up and down the spot; “and finally-”

Suddenly, Bates' fingers were _vibrating_ against the spot. Brad let out a horrible noise as he lost all control of his body. A wave of pleasure rocked him from head to toe, but only earned a small dribble from his cock.

“That move can be tiring for human hands,” he heard Bates whisper in his ear, “so make sure you save it for when someone is really close.”

Brad panted as Bates continued to slip more fingers in, and then his entire hand, murmuring other areas Brad could touch and rub that he couldn’t even process over the shaking of his limbs and the ache of his groin. He was so slick and trembling with need, groaning as Bates' entire hand moved in and out at an agonizing speed. 

“You have such a greedy little asshole,” Bates whispered in Brad’s ear, “can you feel yourself sucking in my hand? Are you ready for my cock greedy boy?”

“Please-” Brad choked, feeling Bates erection pressing up into him as he massaged wave after wave of pleasure, milking every last capacity for thought out of him.

Finally, Brad could feel the thick head pressing against his loosened hole.

“Sit slowly puppy,” Bates murmured as he guided Brad down, “you’ll make way for me, just give it time.”

There was no question that Bates was big. He felt it shallowly push in and out a few times, as the head of Bates’ cock pulled _deliciously_ at his rim. Brad could feel himself stretch even further as he let gravity slowly impale him. Bates started slowly, tiny movements up and down, in and out to prove that Brad was slick enough to move around in, slowly rubbing against his sensitive spots and manipulating his hips to show how he could find different angles to hit different parts of the soft slick walls. Then, without warning, the thrusting began.

Brad was screaming, pleading, moaning now not even attempting to be quiet as he was bounced up and down in Bates lap, holding on for dear life. He vaguely recalled pressing a hand to his stomach, and feeling the enormous thing pistoning around in his guts and pressing through distorting his abdomen, which was impossible. No man's cock could possibly be large enough to- Bates rolled and bucked underneath him, rapidly hitting all those spots relentlessly until his brain went white and he was so, so full again.

He came to, slumped and boneless in Bates lap. “You’re a good student,” Bates said softly, stroking his face as they bathed in the afterglow.

“I’m filthy,” Brad murmured dazedly, as he felt the hot demon cum spilling out over the backs of his thighs. He was sure his asshole was soft and puffy at this point, and his whole body was drenched in a layer of sweat.

“My filthy boy,” Bates agreed. “Be a _good boy for me_ and wash yourself off in the bathroom before you come back downstairs. Not that anyone would probably notice at his point,” he added with a laugh. “Would you like that? Present yourself to your friends: naked, wrecked and dripping with my seed?”

“Avery would not let me get away with that. Alyssa either.” Brad groaned as he extricated himself from Bates’ lap. Though the thought was nice, being paraded around, stuffed and fucked from every angle as he dripped with the warm, pleasant liquid. He loved to be so full, and he felt a little forlorn as his pleasure dripped out of him as he moved.

“Oh puppy, there’s no plug in the world big enough to keep it in you right now,” Bates murmured as he easily shoved his entire fist into Brad’s gaping hole.

There was a creak of a door, and Cho was pulling Michael into the room and onto the bed, not even acknowledging Brad standing nude stuffed with Bates’ fist. Brad realized he wasn’t even embarrassed, as he rocked up and down a few times as he watched them writhe in each other’s arms, totally lost to the world.

“You can watch later, the bathroom’s free and your girlfriend is probably waiting. Clean up filthy boy,” Bates whispered, and Bradley obeyed, demon cum still dripping out of him as he pulled off the fist with an obscene noise.


	4. A Bang Bang Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “A tease?” he replied innocently, drawing another little gasp from her as he rubbed himself against the sensitive engorged spot on her front wall. Satisfied that he was sufficiently acquainted with her pleasure zones, Brad began setting a more punishing pace.  
> All of the earlier joking and teasing melted away as he set a relentless thrusting rhythm that pressed and rubbed and glided in and out, over and over. Alyssa began a wordless gabbling stream as she dug her fingers into his back, shifted her hips, trying to meet him and match him. The pace continued without pause as she felt her insides light up. With a low guttural noise, she convulsed around him again. 
>> 
>> “So- good-” she panted. Bradley began to feel strangely warm, with vague... Memories? Fantasies? of fingers sliding in and out of him, moaning and slick with want, lowering his hips and sinking down as something big and thick filled him. It felt so good, so right, _knowing he was a good boy_.

Alyssa let out an obscene moan as Bradley licked circles around her clitoris as he fingered the entry of her vagina. Convincing Alyssa to come back to the house had been easy. In fact, he was pretty sure it had been her pulling him out the door as a deep throbbing ache pulsed through him. 

Alyssa gasped and let out a babbling incoherent stream of noises as he continued to lick, stroke and tease his way around between her legs.

_I need to get her nice and aroused, that will make the next part easier,_ Brad thought dazedly as his fingers probed upwards for the engorged spot inside her that he was sure was there. 

He was rewarded with a little choked noise that he drew out of her with his circling fingers. 

“F-fuck- bastard,” she choked out as he continued his stimulation with his tongue and fingers. Between his saliva and her arousal she was beginning to get terrifically slick and Brad began to speed up the thrusting of his fingers to match the rolling of her hips. 

“I’m so close- ah,” she gasped, and without thinking Brad’s hands began to tremble, shake, _vibrate_.

Alyssa screwed up her face and let out a screeching, groaning, guttural noise as her whole body shuttered around Brad’s hand. Liquid gushed out of her, thick and viscous as he stroked her through her orgasm.

Brad began to kiss his way back up her body, paying special attention to her breasts as she heaved and gasped in an attempt to catch her breath. He settled his weight down, pressing his erection against her as she began to grind against him again.

“Stop fucking around and do that again,” Alysssa gasped with a laugh.

Bradley obliged.

He was pressing into her now, more slowly than he usually did as he tried to adjust his angle to find all of the proper areas before he began thrusting in earnest. Luckily, Alyssa was more than happy to communicate when he had found a good spot.

“Mmm GOD when did you become such a tease?” she groaned, as he firmly but slowly massaged the area directly below her cervix with the head of his cock. 

“A tease?” he replied innocently, drawing another little gasp from her as he rubbed himself against the sensitive engorged spot on her front wall. Satisfied that he was sufficiently acquainted with her pleasure zones, Brad began setting a more punishing pace.  
All of the earlier joking and teasing melted away as he set a relentless thrusting rhythm that pressed and rubbed and glided in and out, over and over. Alyssa began a wordless gabbling stream as she dug her fingers into his back, shifted her hips, trying to meet him and match him. The pace continued without pause as she felt her insides light up. With a low guttural noise, she convulsed around him again. 

“So- good-” she panted. Bradley began to feel strangely warm, with vague... Memories? Fantasies? of fingers sliding in and out of him, moaning and slick with want, lowering his hips and sinking down as something big and thick filled him. It felt so good, so right, _knowing he was a good boy_.

Bradley’s face went slack as he spilled what was left of his balls as he moaned something unintelligible. He flopped down next to Alyssa and tossed away the full condom as they both caught their breath.

Alyssa was frowning at her phone.

“Cho is wondering if we're coming back to Avery’s,” she said.

“Fuck no.” He paused and reassessed. “Unless you want to?” 

“Nah.” She said with a laugh, “especially not like this.”

Brad wasn’t sure what drove him to it as he lay satisfied and spent in the afterglow of sex, but he suggested that she could invite Cho and Michael over.

“We’re still gross,” Alyssa replied, wrinkling her nose.

“Well, rinse off in the shower and I’ll change out the sheets.” Brad said, committing to his suggestion, for reasons unknown even to him.

***  
When Brad exited the bedroom (wearing only a towel,) he was greeted by the lovely image of Alyssa, still naked and dripping from her quick turn in the shower intertwined with Michael; who was doing his best to keep them both upright against the wall of the entryway.

Brad felt his cock throb at the sight of his girlfriend sucking on Michael’s adams apple and he let out a shaky laugh.

Cho, who was watching the scene with some alarm, whirled around to greet him.

“She didn’t even let you get in the door did she?” Brad asked with a chuckle.

“When Alyssa invited us over for a booty call I thought she was kidding! Or drunk!” Cho exclaimed, visibly relieved that Brad was expecting to see his girlfriend humping someone else. 

“Well if you’re not up for it,” Brad said teasingly as he settled on the couch, “we can always Netflix and chill.”

Cho let out a positively devious laugh as she closed the distance between the two of them. She climbed up on top of him, unwrapping the towel from his lap as she carefully climbed into his lap. Bradley was hit by a strong feeling of deja vu as he felt her shift to properly position herself and settle her weight against him. He also realized that she was probably not wearing underwear under her sundress. 

“All Alyssa talks about is how big your dick is. I am _not_ turning down this opportunity to test her bragging rights.”

“I’d be happy to oblige-” this was something out of Brad’s wildest wet dreams: Alyssa’s hottest friend straddling his lap and telling him she wants to ride his giant dick into the sunset, “-but I’m going to need a little time to recover.”

“I can wait,” she said, and he could taste her smile through the searing kiss she pressed to his lips. 

Cho was gentler than he expected. Her kisses were hot, and tight against his mouth, but her hands roamed slowly and softly across his body. She stroked his chest down to his stomach and back up, and he responded in kind. It was oddly tender, especially compared to the furious rabbit thrusting that was happening just a few feet away. She rolled her hips against him, enough to warm him up without overwhelming his still oversensitive member that lay softly in his lap. 

Off in the distance, he heard Alyssa let out another one of her low guttural noises, and Michael responded with a low hoarse noise of his own as the furious breathing slowed and the obscene smacking noises ceased. Brad felt himself flush and harden at the debauchery of it all.

“There we go,” Cho murmured, and she began to roll a little more frequently now, rubbing herself against his lap as he felt himself grow and swell in response to her attentions. He barely even noticed Cho slipping on the thin condom and then he was inside of her. 

It was Bradley’s turn to make wordless babble as he moved around against her. She was so hot and tight around him, he could feel every inch of her little pussy pressing against him.

Cho chuckled and stroked his face. “You are big,” she cooed and Bradley flushed as he felt himself twitch inside her. 

“Oh you like that? What a good boy, getting all big and hard for me after such a long day.” 

Bradley was panting now as he bounced her in his lap. Cho was shifting her hips around him with every word of praise.

“So handsome, when your lashes flutter as I move against you. So beautiful-”

Bradley was making broken little noises in the back of his throat with every roll of her hips. He would have been embarrassed by his instant reaction to praise, if he weren’t so desperate.

“Please,” he whimpered, begging for release.

“So polite and sweet, my good boy-”

Bradley shuddered through his orgasm as he saw stars. He was being filled again, warmth flowing down his throat and setting into his stomach.

“Sweet creature, my beautiful pet.” Bates whispered, as he stroked Bradley’s hair.

***

Bradley came to himself again, naked as the day he was born with his head in Cho’s lap. She smiled at him and lightly scratched his head as he returned to his body. He could hear Alyssa gently snoring on the floor a few feet away.

“I didn’t get you off did I?” He asked, disappointed in himself.

Cho laughed as she continued to stroke his hair. “Michael and I had plenty of fun earlier. It’s fine-”

“No it’s not. Spread em.”

She laughed again, hitched her dress up above her hips, and spread her knees apart, exposing herself to him. He got onto his forearms and knees as he began to hum and lick his way around her. 

By the time her breath was coming in short gasps, he felt the couch behind him sink as someone climbed up behind him. He groaned as two fingers sank into his asshole and began scissoring him open.

“Babe,” Cho said sharply, “you have to ask.”

“Bradley-”

“Yes,” he replied sharply as he rocked back onto Michael’s fingers.

He continued to work on Cho, humming around her clitoris every time Michael found a special spot inside him. He knew he was pretty loose and slick, but Michael continued to scissor in and out with his fingers which was not enough. Brad needed to be _full_.

“Stop screwing around and fuck me already,” Brad said sharply, not even bother to turn around as he wiggled himself enticingly in the other man’s face. Brad wasn’t sure why this was so important, but deep down he knew this is what he needed. He wouldn’t be able to rest comfortably until he was full again. 

And suddenly Cho’s fingers were wrenched in his hair, pressing his groaning mouth against herself as Michael found his rapid hammer rhythm that slammed against his prostate with unerring accuracy. It didn’t take long before Cho was groaning as she convulsed and flowed down around Bradley’s mouth. Michael did not let up and Brad made those hoarse little broken noises with every thrust as he was pressed into his couch. Bradley and Michael shuddered against each other as they both came dry.

“Well I guess that makes cleanup easier,” MIchael murmured.

“Regardless, I’m burning this couch after you leave.”

When they were all clean and dry, the four of them curled against each other in a state of blissful intimacy that Brad and Alyssa would never have considered before that weekend.

“This was nice,” Alyssa murmured, curled between Bradley and Michael.

Bradley himself, who was living his best fantasy snuggled against his girlfriend with Cho pressed against his back, could not disagree.

***

A few houses down, a very satisfied incubus stretched out comfortably in a bed that was not his own, with his two new puppies curled boneless and exhausted at his feet. 

“Until next time sweetlings,” he cooed. 

A nice day indeed.


End file.
